


Decaf

by MalignedMachine



Series: Detroit: Become Human - Oneshots and Short Stories [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reed900 but it isnt smut, but hes tired, gavin drinks too much coffee, gavin is a subborn shit, kind of ooc, rk900 is called conan, rk900 is honestly too pure, thats surprising, top surgery mention, trans!gavin reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalignedMachine/pseuds/MalignedMachine
Summary: After a long day of work and an increasing lack of sleep, RK900 decides that Detective Reed needs some sleep.





	Decaf

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first D:BH story and my first piece of fanfiction in quite a while. I would love for some feedback, and any tips are greatly appreciated.

Conan held the apartment door open for the smaller man to shuffle through, before gently closing it, locking it and sliding the deadbolt on as he had grown accustomed to doing. The detective collapsed onto the couch. The android noticed how visibly exhausted he looked, he held bags under his eyes and his posture indicated that he needed sleep, desperately.

“Hey, Nines?” Gavin mumbled, his words being muffled by the cushion he was smothering his face into,

“Yes Detective Reed?”  
“It’s just 'Reed’ or 'Gavin' when we’re not at work, alright?” he sighed before lifting his face from the soft material,  
“Anyway, could you grab me a coffee real quick? I’ve got some stuff that needs to be on Fowler’s desk tomorrow morning...”

Conan considered it, glancing toward the coffee machine in the kitchen. His analysis indicated a high caffeine content in all drinks possible to make from present ingredients, however, the Detective needed to rest. After all, humans need more than two hours of sleep a week...  
He made an order for high quality decaf coffee before shutting down his analysis software,

“My apologies, but you need to rest Reed,”  
The android turned to his partner,  
“After analysing your current state, I have concluded that you haven’t been achieving the healthy amount of sleep for a person of your age. Therefore, I must insist that you rest,”

Gavin looked toward the android with a tired smile,  
“Look, Nines... I appreciate the concern but Fowler’ll have my head on a pike if this paperwork ain’t submitted,”

“I can complete all of the necessary paperwork whilst you sleep...Reed, your attitude toward your health is alarming, I must insist that you rest tonight.” 

Reed looked up toward Conan, the android had a look of genuine concern on its face, as well as a slight lean toward him. He seemed to be giving him the stoic android version of puppy dog eyes, and how could he say no to that face?

“Then I guess I don’t have a choice... You’d better get my paperwork finished,”  
The detective stood, and sleepily meandered towards his bedroom, Conan followed.

Gavin’s room was surprisingly tidy, with only the odd dirty shirt or sweatshirt strewn across the floor.  
“You look surprised,” he mumbled, “I usually just sleep on the couch or sat at my desk, I haven’t slept in here in at least a month...”

Reed collapsed onto the bed, he seemed content to just sleep in his clothes as he was, but the android at the foot of the bed had other plans.

“Reed, could you sit up?”  
“Eh?”  
“Could you sit up so that I can get you out of those clothes? You shouldn’t sleep in them, it builds bad habits”

Reed groaned and groggily sat up, his posture was slumped and he was dozing off.

Conan lifted the sweatshirt from the bottom, quietly asking Gavin to lift his arms a bit to make it easier, before helping him out of the shirt he wore underneath. That was when he noticed two scars, on the detective’s chest beginning just below his armpit and extending to just shy of his mid chest. He looked up at Reed, who’s head was lolling to the side slightly as he slipped in and out of sleep. He usually wasn’t this compliant, although, Conan wasn’t complaining.

“Reed? Might I ask, what happened to cause these scars?”  
“Hm?”  
“Your scars, how did you get them?” he spoke softly, trying not to wake the detective too much.

“Oh, they’re top-surgery scars. I didn’t get stabbed or anything, don’t worry Nines...”  
“Ah, that would explain it. Thank you Reed.”

He continued to help the detective undress, and managed to get him into a pair of loose sweatpants, as Gavin refused to wear a shirt to bed. During this though, Reed had become increasingly more tired, to the point at which he had to lean against Conan for support.  
The android could feel the warmth of the man against him, it felt... comforting. He increased his core temperature slightly to warm Gavin up, which seemed to work, as the smaller man moved closer to him. Conan quickly became content with their closeness and wrapped an arm around Reed, holding him securely as he slid into sleep.

Reed awoke the next morning refreshed, he was surprised to be in his own bed, wrapped in a blanket and in some sort of nightwear. The whirr of the coffee machine could be heard through the wall and the smell of scrambled eggs wafted through the apartment. As he pulled on a shirt and wandered out of the room into the kitchen he grinned,

“Didn’t realise I had a housemaid android,”

“I thought that it would help you be more productive this morning if you started with breakfast, I also bought decaf coffee to ensure that you don’t harm your system with excessive amounts of caffeine, I hope this is adequate,”

“Adequate? Nines, this is honestly the nicest thing anyone’s done for me in years,”

“It's my pleasure, Gavin...”


End file.
